Don't Mess With The Baby
by Kennedy's Friday Night Delight
Summary: *Apart of Dearly Beloved Series* Before she was the Sweetest of the Sweet, she was just the baby of the family. Trying to stay hidden in the shadows of them. What happens when she starts realizing she can shine on her own? Core Group
1. SuperBrawl Febuary 2001

_Don't Mess With The Baby._

_By: Kennedy's Friday Night Delight._

_A/N: This idea has been bugging since I started writing Lessons In Being Sexy. This is going to be Carmi's back story before she joined the team Miz and John Morrison. I only own Carmichael Helms. Vio belongs to NellyLove._

* * *

_SuperBrawl Revenge, Feb 18, 2001. Nashville Tennessee. _

"Shannon! Stop picking on Carmi, if you don't watch it she is going to turn around pop you again." Sugar Shane Helms warned his tag team partner again. "Yeah Shanny." Carmi piped up from where she was sitting next to Jamie Noble. "Watch it Bubba. I can kick your ass." "That was once and Papa Hardy yelled at you for puttin' hands on me." Carmi stated. "Yeah, that's only because you went crying to him." Shannon stated causing the younger Carolinian to shrug her shoulders. "How is Vio?" Shane asked. "She is being all studious." Carmi answered, "I had to get out of that dorm room or I was going to go insane."

"Besides it's almost your birthday." Shannon piped up. "I know. And I missed my boys." Carmi stated as she stood up and hugged him around the waist. Shannon hugged her back, he had been so excited to find out that Carmi was coming to see them for the PPV and for her birthday. Shane smiled over at his sister before glaring at her, "Would you stop that!" "Sorry, I love not having those stupid braces on." Carmi giggled, like her brother she had braces but hers had been removed not too long ago.

"At least you don't wear your glasses all the time now." Evan stated. "Who asked you to talk?" Carmi asked. Shane shot a look at Evan telling him not to start with Carmi. She wasn't the biggest fan of Evan, she only dealt with him because he was in 3 count with her brother and best friend.

Shannon and Shane had Carmi between them as they walked towards the gorilla position before the 6 way elimination match. "Are you going to stay back here?" Shannon asked. Carmi nodded her head even though she had a regular ticket to go sit ringside she would rather sit backstage, and it had been okayed with the management for her to stay backstage. Shane had been grabbed last minute to go down for the match, "Car?" he asked. "GO! I am fine. I am going to watch the match from here." Carmi answered. Shane nodded his head and walked off.

Diamond Dallas Page saw the young brunette sitting on the crate her eyes clued to the match in front of her on the monitor. He had seen her before, he just couldn't place her. He decided to approach her. "Hello." He stated going up to the crate. "Hi" she said shyly. "Have we meet before?" he asked. "Yes.' "I can't seem to place you. I would never forget a pretty face like yours." Dallas stated.

Carmi flushed, "I am Carmichael Helms." "You are Sugar Shane's sister?" he asked. Carmi nodded her head, "The last time I was here, I had braces and glasses and I was constantly fighting with Evan." "I remember you now. What happened to your glasses?" Dallas stated. "Carmi nodded her head, she hated the fact that she had looked like a nerd for so long, "Don't need them anymore." 'Don't you wrestle?" Dallas asked. "Kind of. Matt and Jeff Hardy trained me." Dallas nodded thoughtfully as she jumped off of the crate and went running to Shannon who hugged her tightly.

The next night before Monday Night Nitro, Diamond Dallas found the Helms siblings and Shannon Moore in the ring. "Come on Shea, you can do it." Shane stated. "I don't want to hurt him." Carmi stated. "You won't hurt me Car." Shannon said. Carmi nodded her head and followed her brother's instructions to put Shannon Nightmare on Helm Street. Dallas came down the ramp watching them. Carmi put her best friend though Nightmare on Helm Street. He wanted to help her out some, everyone could see that Carmi had something inside of her that she just needed the push to come out of the shell some.

Dallas didn't get a chance to talk to Carmi before Nitro started. He found the younger sister of Sugar Shane sitting at a table in catering a notebook open in front of her along with a text book open in front of her. "I thought you said that you didn't wear glasses anymore." Carmi glanced up from what she was doing, "Only when I am doing homework and for distance." she answered.

"You look cute with them." Dallas stated. "Thanks." Carmi answered as she pushed up horn rimmed glassed up to rest on top of her head, "What's up?" "I was wondering if you wanted to do some more wrestling training?' "With who? Most wrestlers won't train females." Carmi answered. "Me. I was watching you and your brother yesterday in the ring. You could be good kid." Dallas stated. "You think?" she asked twirling a piece of her hair around her finger. "I don't think. I know." Dallas answered leaning forward. Carmi chewed on the inside of her cheek thoughtfully before she nodded her head, "Alright."

"Really?" Dallas asked. Carmi nodded her head, "Really. I might do better with you training me then Matt and Jeff." "Why do you say that?" Dallas asked propping his feet up on the empty chair that sat next to him. "Because I am the baby of the family, they want to protect me." Carmi answered. "You are the baby?" "Yes, Shane is 7 years older then I am. Shannon and Violet are a year older then me.' Carmi answered. "Just curious when is your birthday?" Dallas asked. "The 22nd." "Of February?" "Yes, I haven't celebrated a birthday without my brother or Shannon since I was a toddler." Carmi answered.

"Well, happy birthday on the 22nd kiddo.' "Thanks." she smiled. "I will let you go back to whatever you are doing." Dallas said standing up and stretching out his long frame out and walking away. Carmi pulled her glasses over her eyes and went back to writing as Shannon and Shane joined her. "What did Page want?" Shane asked as Shannon took the book away from her. "Just wanted to talk to me." "About?" "He wants to train me." Carmi answered. "For what?" "For wrestling." "Why?" Carmi shrugged. "You aren't going." Shane stated. "Yes I am." Carmi stated firmly.


	2. Carmi's Birthday 2222001

_**Don't Mess With The Baby.**_

A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed. I only own Carmi. Vio belongs to NellyLove.

* * *

_February 22__nd__, 2001 Carmi's 20__th__ birthday. Cameron North Carolina_

"There she is!" Gil Hardy called as Carmi walked into the Hardy house. "Hi Poppa G." Carmi greeted as she hugged him. "Happy birthday Babygirl." 'Thanks Poppa." Carmi beamed as she hugged him. Sometimes Gil felt more like her father then her own father did. "Did you have in Nashville?" he asked as he lead her into the house. "Yes I did. it was nice to take that break from school and go out there and see Shane and Shannon." Carmi answered.

"BABY HELMS!" Jeff called as he stood up from where he was sitting. "JEFFY!" She called back as she let go of Gil's arm and ran across the floor and into his arms. He hugged her tightly to him, "I missed you." "Missed you too." Carmi stated, "Where is the fish man?" "He is with Amy, at the store." Jeff answered. Carmi pulled a face before she saw Violet. "VIO!" Gil laughed and covered his ears before he walked into the kitchen.

Violet tackled her best friend in a hug, "So how was it?" she asked. Carmi shrugged, "Interesting." "How so?" Vio asked as she pulled her down on the couch. Jeff flopped down next to her. "Diamond Dallas Page wants to train me." "What?" Jeff asked. "Yeah, he comes up to me Monday night and asks me if I wanted to go to New Jersey so he could train me." Carmi answered. "Are you going to do it?" Jeff asked. Carmi nodded her head yes. "Matt isn't going to like this." "I really don't care what Matt will or will not like." Carmi stated. "Stubborn." "Pig." Vio shook her head listening to the up coming fight between Jeff and Carmi. They usually started this way.

"Jeff don't start with the baby." Matt said as he, Amy, Shane and Shannon walked into the house. "Matty!" Carmi stated as she got off of the couch and went across the room to hug her best friend. Matt picked her up in a huge hug squeezing her tightly. "I can't believe you just up and left to go to Nashville without saying anything." "I told you I was leaving. If you didn't hear me that's your own problem.' Matt pinched her cheek.

Carmi glared at him and snapped her teeth at him. She hated her cheeks being pinched. She went back to where Jeff was sitting and sat on his lap. "What's a matter baby?" he asked. "Matty is being mean to me on my birthday." "I am not being mean." Matt stated.

Amy rolled her eyes, she knew this was going to happen. When it came to Carmichael Helms, Matt would do anything for her. She knew that Carmi would get along with her for Matt's sake. Same with Violet. "Hey Carmichael, happy birthday." Amy stated. Carmi froze with her diet Pepsi bottle halfway to her mouth. Matt caught her eye, "Nice." He mouthed. She nodded slightly before she turned her attention back to the red head, "Thanks Amy." "Did that taste like vinegar?" Jeff asked. "You have no idea." Carmi answered.

After awhile Matt turned to Jeff who had coaxed Carmi off of her perch on his lap and to her seat between Vio and Shannon and Shane. "What do ya'll think of doing Carmi's birthday spankings?" Matt asked. Carmi's eyes went wide as she stood up from the couch. "No!' "Oh yes! Shan grab her!" Jeff stated. Carmi bolted off of the couch and took off running. Amy rolled her eyes from where she was sitting.

"RUN CAR! RUN!" Vio called laughing. This happened most every year on Carmi's birthday, since she was the baby she got birthday spankings. "POPPA!" Carmi shouted as Matt tackled her to the ground. Gil stood in the doorway with Amy and Violet laughing. It was good to hear Carmi laughing and smiling again. If anything she took her brother and the boys' absence in her life hard. It didn't surprise him when he found out that she upped and left on a flight to Nashville to see Shannon and Shane.

"LET ME UP LET ME UP!" Carmi shouted as the boys gave her the birthday spankings. She hated this part of the birthday ritual, she hated being the baby because of this. "Not cool." She stated as they let her up off the ground. She brushed herself off and stood up straight.

Shane glanced over at his sister when they were driving back to Smithfield after the party was over with. "Did you enjoy yourself Shea?" Shane asked. "Yeah, it was fun being back with the family." Carmi answered. Shane nodded his head, "Are you really going to go train with Dallas?' "Yeah, I am thinking I am. Don't get me wrong Shane, I love the fact that you helped train me and that I was trained by Matt and Jeff.

But he could help me out a bit." Carmi stated. "What about what Shane O'Mac said about you joining the creative writing staff?" Shane questioned. "I can still do that. I mean wrestling is just something for that I do. You said it yourself it help bring me out my shell a bit." Carmi answered, "Can you honestly see me looking like one of the Divas or Nitro girls?" Shane shook his head no, his sister was more a tomboy which he was thankful for.

He was just worried that Dallas would ruin his sister's sweetness and innocence. But he also knew how stubborn his sister was. "Hey Shea?" he asked once they were back to his house and she was climbing the stairs to her room. "Yeah?" "If you want to train with Dallas go ahead and do it. But I want you call me everyday and check in and you can't go changing yourself just for him okay?" Carmi beamed and ran down the stairs and hugged him. "Thank you Shane."


	3. Show on the road May 2001

A/N: I only own Carmi and Ajay who is mentioned. Vio belongs to NellyLove. Thanks to everyone who reviewed.

* * *

_Shane's house, May 2001. Smithfield North Carolina._

"I am so bored." Carmi whined as she flopped childishly on her brother's couch. Violet and Shannon were the only two over. Shane, Matt and Jeff were on the road with the WWF. "That's you own fault you could have signed up for summer school.' Shannon stated causing his best friend to pull a face and glare at him. "Funny Shan." "Sorry Bubba. Have you heard anything from Page?" Carmi shook her head no, she wasn't entirely sure if she was going to be ditched or not.

"Don't worry Car, you can also go join Shane for the summer and be apart of that storyline." Vio stated causing Carmi to roll her eyes, she didn't want to spend her summer vacation from school traveling around the country following her brother like a lost puppy. She had done that for too long.

Diamond Dallas Page walked up the walk way to Shane Helms' house, he was there to get Carmi and start her training. He rang the door bell and waited. "I am coming." Carmi's voice called footsteps could be heard. "Can I help you?" she asked as she pulled open the door a smile on her face. "Hey Dallas." she greeted. "Carmichael." Carmi pulled a face, "Ugh, call me Carmi, Car or Shea. The only time I get called Carmichael is if I am in trouble or Mama is trying to prove a point.'

"Okay." Dallas smiled. "What are you doing here?" she asked. "Well I was wondering if you wanted to start your training?" "Really?" "Yes really." Dallas answered trying not to laugh at the child like expression on Carmi's face. "Come on in." Carmi stated as she opened the door the rest of the way. 'You will here with your brother?" Dallas asked. Carmi nodded her head as she lead him into the house.

"When I am not in Charlotte going to school. My dad and I don't have the best relationship so as soon as Shane got this place, he offered me a room which I agreed too." Carmi answered. Dallas nodded his head as he heard voices coming from what he thought to be the living room. 'Shan! Mama!' Carmi called. "Yes Bub?" Shannon asked coming into the hallway, he froze seeing Page behind her. "Page." "Moore."

Vio stood in the doorway glaring at the older blonde man, she wasn't really liking Carmi going off to New Jersey to train without one of them with her. Carmi turned her attention to Vio and frowned seeing the look on her face. "What's wrong?" Carmi asked her nose crinkling up in her confusion. 'Nothing." she answered causing Carmi to give her the look that she gave to everyone when she knew they were lying to her.

"Freaking human lie detector." Vio muttered her breath. Carmi smirked at her before she rolled her eyes. "So when are we leaving?" the younger woman questioned her soon to be trainer. "As soon as you are ready." Dallas answered. Carmi nodded her head, "Shan?" "Yes?" "Can you get that suitcase from the top shelf of the hall closet?" Carmi asked. Shannon nodded his head and walked up the stairs to the hall closet.

"Come on Car, I will help you pack." Vio stated. "You can take a seat in the living room. Shan will come down in a few to seat with you." Carmi stated. Dallas nodded his head. "Do you want anything to drink?" Carmi asked almost forgetting her manners and hostess skills. "No thank you." Dallas smiled before he took a seat in Shane's living room.

Vio watched Carmi go though all of her drawers trying to find her clothes. "Mama." she whined pouting. "I will help you." Vio stated standing up from where she had sat on the bed. "You don't want me going do you?" Carmi questioned as she folded up her Tarheel blanket up.

"Not really but I know you well enough to know that you are going to go either or not I like it or not." Vio answered, "We all just worry about you because you are the baby. And the last time you went off without us you got hurt." "The last time I went off somewhere I was with Shannon and I fell off the tree branch and broke my arm." Carmi answered rolling her eyes. Sometimes she wished her family would lighten the hell up. She was a big girl, she knew how to take care of herself.

"How protective are you guys of Carmichael?" Dallas asked. "First off all don't call her Carmichael hates that." Shannon stated. Dallas nodded, "Alright tell me what I need to know about Carmi." "She will do anything to make you happy. She hates to disappoint anyone." "I picked up on that.' "She is all about her family. She is our baby." Shannon stated, "even she hates it from time to time." Dallas nodded his head again. "Car loves her coffee, she has to have it everyday or she is going to be a monster and half to deal with."

Carmi zipped up the last suitcase and sighed, "Mama, I won't go if you don't want me too.' Vio sighed, "Carmichael Shea, you are going to go and you are going to have fun. But my rules follow Shane's you have to call me everyday or at least every other day.' Carmi nodded her head and hugged her. "I need to call Shane and the boys and tell them I am leaving." "I will leave you to it." Vio stated as she stood up and walked out of the room.

Carmi dialed her brother's cell phone number and waited for him to answer. _"Hey Baby Helms." _A smile tugged at her lips hearing Chris Jericho's voice. "Hey Chris, is Shane around?" "_Sure thing. Are you going to come out and see us when Ajay comes out?" _"Probably, I will see how training goes with DDP first." _"Oh that's right Shane said something about that.' _"Chris, Shane please.' Carmi stated as much as she loved her brother's friends, she wanted to talk to her brother and then get on the road.

Vio came into the living room, and glared harshly at Dallas who flinched away her glare. "You hurt her you have to answer to the rest of us. Got it?" Vio asked. Dallas nodded his head. "I should have mentioned Vio, Shane and Matt are the most protective of her." Shannon said. Dallas nodded his head as Carmi appeared in the doorway, "You two be nice to him." "We have been Bub." Shannon stated smiling. "Un-huh." Carmi stated. "Ready to go?" Dallas asked. Carmi nodded her head yes. "Alright let's get this show on the road then.' Dallas stated standing up.


	4. Big Daddy July 2001

_A/N: I only own Carmi. Vio who is mentioned belongs to NellyLove. this chapter is just showing Carmi's relationship with DDP. and her little nickname for him, enjoy_

* * *

_July 2001. New Jersey. Diamond Dallas Page's house._

"What's wrong?" Kimberly Page asked as Carmi slowly made her way down the stairs cringing with every step she took. "I can't move.' Carmi answered as she sank down on the bar stool. "Dallas and Bam go that hard on you yesterday?" Carmi nodded her head. "Do you want a ice pack?" Carmi nodded her head again as she buried her head into her arms, Dallas and Bam-Bam Bigelow beat the hell out of her during their training session the day before, her whole body ached. She should have listened to the boys. Sometimes she wondered why she didn't listen to them.

Dallas walked into the kitchen and started laughing, his protégé was sitting with her face buried into her arms as his wife placed an ice pack on the back of her neck. "Cold." Kimberly stated as Carmi hissed at the coldness of the ice pack. "You okay there baby girl?" Carmi lifted her head up and glared at him before she propped her middle finger up at him.

Dallas tisked and shook his head at her, "Not very lady like Carmichael." "Fuck you." she muttered. Dallas started laughing even harder. "Dallas take it easy on the girl today." Kimberly muttered. "I was planning on it." Dallas stated, "hey kiddo go call your brother and check in." Carmi nodded and swirled around on the stool.

For the past 2 months Carmi had been training, living and traveling with Dallas and Kimberly. She was loving every minute of it though she missed her family. "Does it seem like we got a grown up child?" Kimberly asked. "It does.' Dallas answered as he heard footsteps coming back down the hall and Carmi made her reappearance in the kitchen. 'Everything okay back home?" Kimberly questioned. Carmi nodded her head tears in her eyes.

"What's wrong kid?" Dallas asked. "I didn't think I was going to miss home as much as I do." "You know you can go home at anytime. You know that right?" Carmi nodded her head, "Shane wants me to go home for Vio's birthday next month." "You can do that. You could have gone home for the 4th." Page stated. "And miss the party ya'll had no way." Carmi laughed. Dallas sent her glare, "I can't believe you drank that much without getting sick." "Again I say I am southern, we drink a lot. Trust me Shane was shocked that Vio and I could put that much away." "And you are underage too." Carmi shrugged her shoulders and turned to go back upstairs.

"Where are we going?" Carmi asked as Dallas stood in the doorway of Carmi's room. He had just informed her that they were going out and she needed to get dressed "Surprise and don't worry, I am giving you a day off from the in ring training." "Praise the lord!" Carmi laughed, "Were are we going Page?" "You will see." Dallas smirked. "Should I be afraid of that smirk?" "Maybe. What's your tolerance for pain?" "Very high why?" "You will see. And if you hurry up we will get you coffee before we go in." Carmi shoot off of the bed and started digging around her bags for her clothes.

"In 5,4,3,2." Page stated pointing to the stairwell as Carmi came running down them. Kimberly laughed as Carmi slid to a stop in front of him smiling what would be called a beauty pageant winner smile. "Got your purse? Cell phone?" Carmi nodded her head yes . "Brush your teeth?" Carmi scoffed and looked up at him, "Yes Daddy." Kimberly laughed at the shocked expression on her husband's face.

This was the first time that Carmi called him that and Kimberly was sure that it wouldn't be the last. She glanced at the Southern Belle who had a eyebrow cocked at him almost waiting for a reply. "Watching it baby girl, I am not afraid to put you in time out." "Like you would." Carmi stated. "Kid you are lucky that you are cute." "I know.' Carmi stated. "Let's go."

Dallas looked over at Carmi who was singing along with radio as he drove. She glanced over at him. "What?" "I didn't take you for a country fan there baby." "Of course I am. I was born and raised in North Carolina." Dallas laughed and shook his head. "Coffee?" Carmi asked. "Yes, you can get coffee" "Thank you." Carmi squealed. 'Your welcome." the former world heavyweight champion said as Carmi got out of the car and went into the coffee shop.

After a few minutes Carmi came out holding her coffee cup in her hand smiling. "So where to Big Daddy?" Carmi questioned once she put her seatbelt on. "How much do you trust me?" he asked. Carmi shot him a look, "Enough Page, I am here aren't I? If I didn't trust you I wouldn't have agreed to you training me and I sure the hell wouldn't have got into the car with you." "Okay." Dallas stated smiling as he pulled into traffic.

"You are getting a tattoo.' "Big Daddy say what?" Carmi asked pulling her sunglass off of her face. "You are getting a tattoo." Carmi chewed on the inside of her cheek before she smiled, "Alright."

"So she is going to get in the same place as mine." Dallas said pointing to the spot his star tattoo was at. 'Page, you do realize I have these things called boobs ." Carmi stated pointing at her chest. "I know that baby girl. You just get it lower.' She nodded her head, "Can you hold my hand just incase?" "Sure thing." Dallas stated as he walked back towards the booth with her.


	5. Vio's Birthday 82001

_A/N: Sorry about the wait. i only own Carmi. Vio belongs to NellyLove._

* * *

_August 28,2001 Violet's Birthday. Cameron North Carolina._

"When she is coming in?" Matt asked Shane. The older Helms sibling had pulled Matt aside to let him know that Carmi was coming out from New Jersey to surprise Vio for her birthday. They were trying to keep between them so that it would be a surprise for everyone else in the family too. Things had seemed a little dull without Carmi around.

"Where is Matt?" Vio questioned three days later looking around the house, her birthday party had just started and Matt was no where to be found. "He will be here soon. He just running an errand." Jeff answered assuring her. "Okay." Vio muttered it was strange usually Matt was one of the first people there. She went and sat down her couch she was really confused on why Shane and Matt was being so secretive.

"Carmi-baby!' Matt called seeing his best friend coming off of the airplane. "MATT!" she all but screamed as she ran into his open arms. "I missed you kid." he said hugging her tightly. "I missed you too." Carmi answered hugging him back. "How is training?" He asked taking her carryon from her. "Good, tiring." Carmi answered, "I am really enjoying it though." "That's good. We miss you around here. Are you giving him hell at least?"

"When I can move and fire off smart ass comments." she answered, "I did fire one off at him when I was in the ring with Bam-Bam Bigelow and about got crushed." Matt laughed and shook his head. 'Is Amy going to be there?" "Yes. Carmi please be nice, please." "I am going to try. I really just don't like her." Carmi stated. "I know you made it really obvious when you spilled coffee on her." Matt commented as they walked towards his car. "It wasn't coffee, I wouldn't waste good coffee on that slut. It was diet Pepsi. Big difference Matthew." Carmi stated. Matt rolled his eyes, glad that his best friend was finally back home.

"Are you sure he is coming?" Vio fretted. 'Yes." Shannon sighed for the thousandth time, this was just like the mother of their group. "Mama would you seriously chill the fuck out? The reason why he is late was because he was picking me up." Carmi's voice came from where she was standing in the doorway. "Car? You are back!" Vio shouted as she ran across the room and tackled the younger woman in a hug.

"Need to breath." she gasped out. "Sorry. Are you back for good?" Vio asked. "No, I am just here for your birthday then I am going back to training." "What about school?" Vio asked. "I am almost done with my degree, taking one semester off isn't going to kill me." Carmi answered. "Come on, this is a party. Lets have some fun." Shannon called as Jeff came up behind Carmi and lifted her into the air.

"So wait you got a tattoo?" Vio asked. "Yes, I did." Carmi answered. "Where is it?" Shannon asked. Carmi pulled down her tank top showing off the baby blue star that was tattooed there. "Whoa who would have thought that the baby would get a tattoo?" Shannon stated. "Blame Page for that one." Carmi giggled as she took the beer that Matt was holding out to her. Jeff steered both girls towards the makeshift bar to do shots.

Though Carmi was under age for another year it didn't stop her from drinking with her family. At least one of the older boys would stay sober and make sure that Carmi didn't get hurt. This time it was Matt that stayed sober. "How come Carmi doesn't like me?" Amy asked she was tipsy enough to finally ask the questioned that been burning in her mind for the past couple of months.

"She is just over protective of me is all. I am her best friend." "What about Shannon and Vio?" Amy asked, she had been less then happy when Matt stopped everything he was doing when Shane told them that Carmi was coming out for the birthday party and he asked Matt if he could go pick her up. "That's quite enough baby." Matt said taking the beer bottle away from her ignoring Amy's question. Carmi pouted slightly, she wanted to keep drinking she hated being treated like a child when she was clearly wasn't.

The next morning came too soon, Shane went to wake up his sister so he could see her before he had to go back on the road. He walked into the guest room of Vio's house where Carmi had been carried after she had passed out the night before. "Hey Shea wakeup." Shane said shaking her. She grumbled and rolled onto her stomach burying her head underneath her pillow. "Come on Shea-Shea wake up." Shane said shaking her harder this time.

"Fuck off Shane." Carmi muttered. "Shea I will buy you coffee if you get up now.' Shane said waiting for Carmi to come out of hiding. Sure enough her head came out from underneath the pillow. "I am going in my pajamas." Carmi muttered rubbing her eyes. "Yuck." she grumbled, "I am going to wash my face first and brush my teeth." Shane nodded his head, "Don't wake up Mama.' "I won't. besides she and Shan are dead sleepers anyways." Carmi said going into the bathroom.

The siblings sat at the coffee shop across from each other, "How is training going? I keep meaning to ask but we always get off of subject.' "Fine, Page is teaching me a lot, he is like another dad to me." "Shea I told you to work it out with dad." "I told you I tried. He doesn't get it." "I know, Shea, I know.' Shane groaned rubbing his hand over his face. "So Sugar what's new in the WWF?" Carmi asked putting her elbow on the table as she circled her index finger around the rim of her mug.

"Where is Carmi at?" Vio asked looking around the house after she had woken up. "She is with Shane. He said something last night that he was going to spend sometime with her before she left to go back to training." Matt supplied, "They should be back soon." "I HATE YOU SHANE!" Carmi shouted as she came into storming into the house and up the stairs. Shane followed her into the house looking furious.

"What is that all about?" Jeff asked. "We got into a huge fight about one her tattoo and two about how she should talk to our dad." Shane answered. "You shouldn't have done that." Vio sighed before she stood up to go up to the guest room to go do some damage control.


	6. Too Much Pain 911

A/N: I only own Carmi. Vio who is mentioned in here belongs to NellyLove, next one will be longer.

* * *

_September 11,2001 Dallas' house, New Jersey. _

It was one of those rare mornings that Dallas gave Carmi off, she had been back in Jersey with him training for the past couple of days. She didn't say much about her trip home expect for she was glad that she went back. "Go get Carmi from upstairs." Dallas said after seeing what happening on the news.

Kimberly went into the room and shook Carmi awake, "What's a matter?" the sleepy Southern Belle asked. "You just need to come downstairs.' Kimberly answered. Carmi nodded and got out of the bed wrapping herself up in her blanket and putting her glasses on. "What's going on?" she asked usually on her days off Dallas and Kimberly let her sleep in as late as she wanted and they didn't bother her, she loved that about living with them. Kimberly didn't answer her. Dallas pulled her down on to the couch next to him as Kimberly went into the kitchen to get coffee for the younger woman. "Is that New York City?" she questioned. "Yes." "Why is there smoke coming out of the tower?" she questioned.

"I don't know baby girl. They think that a plane went into it." Dallas said. Carmi watched with wide eyes at the screen. She had been to New York before, her brother, Joey, Vio and the rest of the family went to NYC for Carmi's 18th birthday. Her phone rang from where Kimberly had sat it down. Kimberly handed her the phone and the coffee mug. "Hello?" _"Shea?" _"Shane!" _"Are you watching it?" _"Yes. Dallas doesn't know what's really going on." "_A plane flew into the tower." _"An airplane?" _"Yes Shea." _"Oh my god." _"Are you going to be okay?" _"I think so. Shane?" _'Yeah?" _"I am sorry." _"Don't worry about it. Its behind us." _"Okay." Carmi said her lower lip quivering, "Is everyone there?" _"Yes. We are watching it together, I just wanted to check on you, seeing on how you are." _"Okay, I really am sorry though" Carmi felt bad for how she had acted towards him when he said that she should talk to their father again. Dallas put his arm around her and hugged her to his side. Who needed their real dad when they had some one like Dallas Page and Claude Hardy to fill that role.

Carmi talked to her brother for a few more minutes, followed by Matt, Jeff, Shannon and Vio. Then Claude G called to make sure she didn't go into New York like she had been talking about when she was home. Her mother called her and reduced her daughter to tears, telling her she wanted her home as soon as she possibly could. Carmi didn't want to give up her training and go home just because her mommy told her too, she wanted to stay and finish her training. "It's okay baby girl.' Dallas soothed after she had hung up the phone and laid her head down on his lap. "If you want to, I will fly up there with you." "No. I don't want to fly again never." Carmi muttered as they watched the buildings start collapsing.

Dallas had both girls sitting on either side of him, Carmi had her head resting on his lap, holding Kimberly's hand in hers. Tears streaming down both girls' faces. There was a knock on the door. "I will be right back girls." Dallas said standing up. Carmi nodded as she sat up whipping her nose on her sleeve, Kimberly scooted in closer to Carmi pulling her into a hug. "C." Carmi turned hearing the familiar voice of Joey Matthews, her off and on boyfriend.

"Joey." Carmi stated getting off of the couch and going into his open arms. He hugged her tightly. "What are you doing here?" Carmi asked. "Vio called me, she knew I was in the area for Ring of Honor." Carmi nodded her head, she didn't need to hear anymore. "Who is that?" Kimberly asked. "That's Joey. That's her boyfriend." Dallas answered. "Baby girl has a boyfriend?" Kimberly questioned again. Dallas shrugged, he was already liking this Joey guy. Any man who would drive a couple of hours out of his way to be with Carmi on a day that would be remembered forever was okay by him.

Carmi sat on Joey's lap curling into him, he pulled her into him better. Carmi rested her head on his chest her eyes getting heavy. "It's okay. Go to sleep if you want. I will still be here when you wake up." Joey assured her. The last time Carmi had spent any time with Joey, they had spent the night together and she woke up the next morning he was gone. He was kicking himself in the ass for doing that. Who knew what would have happened between the two if he didn't leave her. "You better not. I don't want to lose you again." Carmi whispered, "There is already too much pain and hurt in the world right now. I don't need to add my own too it.'


	7. Matthew Shane 92601

_A/N: I only own Carmi and Matthew Shane. Vio and Damien belong to NellyLove. _

* * *

_September 26, 2001. Cameron, North Carolina. Cameron Cemetery. _

Dallas held onto Carmi's hand tightly. 'Baby girl it's okay stop shaking." Carmi shook her head she couldn't. Today by far was one of the hardest days she ever had to experience. Today was the one year anniversary of her son's death. Joey was standing on her other side, wanting to reach out and comfort her but he couldn't do it. Carmi reached out and took Joey's hand in hers and held it.

Joey squeezed it, he needed to be strong for Carmi since the last time he wasn't. The days leading up to their son's death Joey had gone and gotten high and drunk, he couldn't stand being the hospital with his girlfriend. As much as he wanted to he couldn't he found himself in a swirl of alcohol and drugs. "Baby girl who is that?" Dallas asked as they neared the final resting place of Matthew Shane Birch.

"Damien?" Carmi questioned seeing the tall older brother of Vio. "Hey Carmi baby." Damien greeted, Carmi let go of the guys hands before she hugged him. Damien hugged her back, "What are you doing here?" she questioned. "I came to see him. I was visiting Grandma and Vio. Have you seen them yet?" "Not yet, we came here first." Carmi answered.

"Who is that?" Dallas asked Joey. "That is Damien Peirce, that's Violet's older brother. He is like an older brother to Carmi too." Joey answered, "he never babies her like everyone else in the family does.' Dallas nodded his head as Damien and Carmi walked towards the headstone. "Looks like Vio and Grandma have already been here." Damien mused. Carmi nodded her head, "Same with Papa Hardy and Shane."

Using Damien as a pillar of strength, Carmi looked down at the headstone everything felt so real again. It seemed like yesterday that she held him for the time looking to his hazel eyes that matched hers. She had to beg and plead with the doctor to hold him. She hadn't really felt like a mother until she held him in her arms. Carmi broke out into a sob as Damien continued to hold her strong .

She pressed her face into his uniform covered chest, "I wish it were me who died instead of him." "Carmichael Helms, do not talk like that." Damien scowled, 'He wasn't healthy to start with. Don't say you wish it was you in stead of him. He was sent here for a reason. Even if it was for a short month. You are going to have more babies who are going to be healthy and are going to make your life so happy." Carmi choked back a sob as she nodded her head.

"I am confused." Dallas stated looking at the scene confused, "whose baby is that?" "Mine and Carmi's. We got pregnant on complete accident. She had him last year when she was 19." Joey answered. Dallas nodded his head taking this all in. This wasn't the trip to North Carolina he thought was going to happen.

"Thanks Damien." Carmi whispered as she pulled away from him. "You are welcome honey." Carmi pulled out of his arms and looked up at him. 'Are you going to the war aren't you?' she questioned taking in his uniform. He nodded his head, "You aren't going to be mad at me either or you?' Carmi shook her head no, "Of course not. I am proud of you for doing that. Are you still pissed at us wrestling?"

"No. I know you are still the little bookworm and you are going to finish school just to rub into Shane's face that you finished school.' Carmi smiled, 'This one is going to be a different I told you so though." "I know.' Damien smiled back before he glanced over his shoulder at Joey, "And I already know that you are going to find someone better for you then him. I know how much you do love him but Car, he isn't good for you with all the drugs and booze." Carmi chewed on the inside of her cheek as she nodded her head. For some reason she just couldn't let Joey go no matter how hard she tried. She just couldn't let him go.

Dallas knocked on Carmi's bedroom door later that night. "Its open." Carmi called. Dallas walked into the room. "Hey baby girl." he greeted. "Hi big daddy." she said as she sat on the bed, "What's up?" "Where is Joey?" he asked. "Shower." Carmi answered. " Why didn't you tell me that you had a baby?" Carmi laughed sourly, 'That's a great way to start a conversation. "Hi Dallas, I am Carmichael and guess what? At the young age of 19 I had a baby that died when he was month old." "I just wished that you would have told me before hand." "I am sorry Big Daddy, its just not something that I like talking about you know?"

"I know. Do you have any pictures of him?" Dallas questioned. Carmi nodded her head, "Can you hand me my bag?" Dallas nodded his head and handed her bag. She pulled out her wallet and opened it up. She took out a picture and handed it too him. Dallas studied the picture. "He looks like you. What would you have done if he was still alive?" Dallas asked. "Dropped out of school, and took care of him. Vio offered to have me move in with her and she would have helped me out with him." Carmi answered, 'Its still painful you know?" "I don't think I can begin to image the pain you went though.' Dallas stated.

"I didn't want to believe them when they told me. I almost didn't make it to the cemetery because I was distraught. If it weren't for my family I wouldn't have." Dallas nodded his head, "You know I can picture you being a mother. I can see you in the wrestling ring listening to me and watching him out of the corner of your eye." "If he were to still be alive you would have still offered to do this for me?" 'Yes, face it kiddo you are stuck with me now."


	8. Halloween 10312001

_A/N: I am so horrible at updating this. I had to restart it a couple of times. Still don't like how it turned out but its still an update. I am think there is going to be at least another 5 chapters of this. Carmi debuting in the WWF as Stephanie's PA, her meeting John for the first time, a show down with Joey and where she meets Travis. i only own Carmi. Violet who is mentioned belongs to NellyLove._

* * *

_October 31__st__, 2001, Cameron North Carolina_

_Halloween _

_Matt Hardy's house _

"Matt can we talk" Carmi asked from where she was lounging on his couch a fleece blanket covering her legs.

"Sure, what's up" he asked turning away from the Nightmare on Elm Street DVD that was playing. He had known that Carmi had come home for a bigger reason other then Halloween.

"Joey wants to get back together" she answered.

Matt felt his eyes go wide as he stared at the baby of the family, he didn't know they were getting to be that serious again. "Do you want to get back together with him"

"I don't know Mattie. Its just been so hard lately with him. I don't want him going back to how he was when we were together"

"You mean worrying at all hours of the night if you are going to get that phone call that he has been in an accident or arrested"

"The getting in the car drunk and driving, the drugs everything Matt. I don't think I can do it again"

"You shouldn't have too. It sounds to me that you have made up your mind about it"

"I think I have" she said chewing on her lower lip, "training with Dallas and Bam has given me a lot of independence and I like it. I don't want to go back to how I was with him"

"Good for you baby good for you"

Carmi nodded her head and looked at the clock, 'I am going to take over your room to get ready for the party"

"Okay, Amy will be here in a couple of hours too" Carmi groaned and crossed her arms in a childish pout.

"Don't pout I love her"

"Yeah I know you do just doesn't mean I have to like her" Carmi said.

"Just be nice, she likes you" Matt said.

"Fine I will try and be nice but I am not making any promises' Carmi said stubbornly before stocking up the stairs and slamming his bedroom door shut.

"Hormones" Matt huffed and leaned back against the couch

"Hey Carmi" Amy greeted quietly coming into the room, "Do you need some help"

Carmi turned around almost relived to see her best friend's girlfriend standing there.

"Please, Jeff isn't answering his phone like a dick and I don't trust Matt do this" she answered.

"Sit down let me see what I can do"

"Thank you' Carmi smiled sitting on the stool that she had brought into the room.

Amy went to work on her face looking thoughtful.

'You know I wish you and I could be friends' she said softly stilling her hand. Carmi opened her eyes and looked at her.

"You are Matt's best friend and I want your approval more so then Violet's"

Carmi chewed on the inside of her cheek before smiling at Amy, "I would like that too and I know Matt like that too'

Amy beamed at her, 'thank you Carmi' the younger woman nodded at her as the redhead started working on her face again.

A couple of hours later the party was in full swing Carmi was sipping on a drink dancing around the makeshift floor with Shannon and Jeff dancing and drinking away her worries that to do with Joey away.

Joey stumbled into the house having had his own party before coming to the family party. His eyes narrowed dangerously seeing Jeff grinding with his Carmi. He stumbled over to them and pushed Jeff out of the way.

'JOEY!' Carmi shouted helping Jeff before turning to her ex, 'are you high?' she stared at him, "oh my god you are high what are you thinking?'

"I am sorry" he said blinking his eyes hazily at her going over to touch her.

'Don't _touch_ me' she hissed crossing her arms underneath her chest. He looked at her shock. 'Follow me' she hissed again going down the stairs. The rest of the family exchanged worried looks as the two disappeared outside.

'I can't do this" Carmi said hugging herself.

"What do you mean? You can't do this?' Joey asked angrily.

'This Adam!" she shouted using his real name, "You coming to parties high and drunk and picking fights with my family. The constant worrying that comes with you. You get high and drunk everyday and doing things that will get you killed. I physically can't take this anymore, I have made myself sick worrying that the next time my phone rings its going to be the morgue telling to come to see if the body they had is yours. Or the police saying that they have you in their drunk tanks. I love you Adam and I probably always will but this isn't going to work this time'

"Carmi don't go' he said sobering a bit realizing what she was saying.

"I have too' she went over to him and caressed his cheek before kissing his lips softly before going inside of the house.

"You okay baby' Amy asked having come up from the basement.

Carmi turned to look outside where Joey was still standing looking lost and hurt.

"Right now I am not but I will be okay. I don't need a man to define who I am' she said quietly.

Amy pulled her into a hug and squeezed her tightly, "Good for you. Good for you'


End file.
